cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Matt Eichorn
Matt Eichorn (pronounced Matt Eye-corn) is an American professional wrestler. He is known as the "Unhawaiian Hawaiian", where he received the name while in college. Matt Eichorn is currently wrestling on the Raw brand in WEDF, It's Walleh Time , and in Jeri-MAX, where he is part of the VORTEX announce team. He is a former WEDF Television Champion before losing the title to Big Show. Independent Career Matt started with vigorous training from Rikishi and Suspect. He would not win as easily at the start but slowly he would defeat his teachers in various matches such as Steel Cages, TLC and Chair stipulations. He would become the final graduate of the Killshot Dojo, and knows the Killshot along with fellow graduates and friends Oshujax and Steven Spriter. Current Vivianverse Leagues Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation Rookie Year in DCO (2010-present) Before DCO started, Eichorn made appearances in WEDF. On RAW Episode 56, Matt Eichorn came out to help fight off Dolph Ziggler and would later pin his Damage Gauge partner Suspect and claim the WEDF Hardcore Championship. Although this looked like a backstabbing it was all a clever plan to hand the title over since Suspect was going for the Intercontinental Title and did not want any further distractions. Eichorn would then join the Development CAW show. On the first show, The Damage Gauge would defeat The YGO (a faction that Eichorn use to be apart of), winning the DCO Tag Team Championships. Eichorn would become a double champion. But he would soon drop both titles, as he would lose the Tag Team Titles to the Next Big Things (Brock Lesnar and Bobby Lashley), and the Hardcore Championship to Larry It. However, Eichorn would regain his Hardcore title, defeating Larry It. Mason Kronik would then challenge Eichorn for the Championship. However, this match never happened because of Val Venis defeating Eichorn for the championship on an edition of WEDF United. Notably during this reign, Eichorn had a title defense over DCO General Manager Machojef. On an episode of Flame, The Damage Gauge would lose in a #1 Contender's match to determine the next team that would face The Next Big Deal to The New Breed (Elijah Burke and Zack Ryder).On DCO, the Damage Gauge addressed the audience talking about how they would continue to remain a tag team and that Suspect was a fighting champion willing to defend his title anytime and anywhere. Matt Eichorn would later be assaulted by CJ Wizard leading to a match in which if Matt Eichorn lost, CJ Wizard would face Suspect for the DCO Title on Episode 5.Matt Eichorn would have this match in control but anger on the side of Suspect caused a DQ loss. On DCO Episode 5, Matt Eichorn betrayed his partner Suspect and turned heel costing him the DCO World Heavyweight Championship. Matt Eichorn joined with Oshujax and formed a team known as the Platinum Age and helped Oshujax capture the DCO World Heavyweight Championship on DCO Episode 6. A pre-match assault by Platinum Age later cost Suspect his Intercontinental Championship on WEDF Saturday Morning's Main Event. Following Saturday Morning's Main Event, Suspect challenged Eichorn to a match for WEDF Rasslemania, which Eichorn had "accepted" despite him supposedly not being in the arena. Having Oshujax relay the message to Suspect allowed Eichorn to take advantage of Suspect and add in the stipulation that if Eichorn won, the Platinum Age could move up anytime they wanted to the WEDF's Main Roster. On DCO Episode 7, Eichorn and Oshujax commentated, and also defeated CJ Wizard in a handicap match after attacking Rick The Fisherman before the match and leaving him unable to compete. Thanks to Oshujax's interference at Rasslemania, Eichorn would defeat Suspect and thus make Platinum Age the first two DCO Superstars with the ability to move up to the main roster. Brief Run on Smackdown Matt Eichorn and Oshujax would reek havoc for months on Smackdown, and added two new members to the group in Dolph Ziggler and Zach Starr. The duo would help Dolph Ziggler win the Intercontinental Championship as well. Tension started to come out between Oshujax and Matt Eichorn, as Matt was getting fed up with the direction he was going with his career. He had decided to leave Platinum Age and move to RAW to pursue singles competition as Eichorn felt he was not reaching his full potential. Domination on Raw Eichorn on his first night defeated Vito in singles competition. Eichorn was not too happy with who he had faced and demanded he be put in the Money in the Bank qualifying match on the next RAW. Eichorn once again was victorious, defeating Batista and Tyson Kidd in a triple threat match to qualify for Money in the Bank for WEDF Fate of Champions. He then changed his stance to tag teams claiming they were unnecessary and a sign of weakness. This was first evident when he screwed over his own tag team partner Suspect allowing Evan Bourne and Paul London to pick up the victory. Armando Estrada was annoyed that Team Raw didn't win and later turned out to be a racist. Estrada with the help of Kane would attack Eichorn and ridicule him at Raw Episode 115. At WEDF Bragging Rights II, Eichorn retained his TV title against Alberto Del Rio. The match had a stipulation that if Eichorn had lost he would have been fired. At WEDF Survivor Series, Eichorn defeated Armando Estrada in a Steel Cage Match. The Match had a stipulation that because Estrada lost, he was fired. Soon Eichorn would lose the Television championship to The Big Show. Eichorn next challenged for the WEDF United States Championship at WEDF Royal Rumble 2, he was unsuccessful with MVP retaining by pinning Booker T. It's Walleh Time (2010-present) On a preview webmatch Matt Eichorn defeated Cowlex to win the IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship and be its first champion. He later would win it back on two separate times during the Time Limit Match and later on Danny's Hardcore Time Limit. Matt Eichorn would show up next on a CAW Champion of Champions match in which Eichorn would win the title as part of the five person group Nexus Gauge. Matt Eichorn won awards during IWT End of Year Awards 2010 including the most prestigious IWT Superstar of the Year Award. At IWT One Night Stand, he successfully won his first round match up against TY. but fell short against Blake in the second round. Due to an injury suffered during training at Power Episode 3, Black Shawn Dynasty managed to defeat Eichorn and claim the King of the Quads trophy. At Fan Control a singles match will take place again between the two. Jeri-MAX (2011-Present) Matt would make a one off appearance in the last J-MAX webshow teaming up with Danny Jackpot to defeat his rival El Jefe and Blee Blee Blee. Matt Eichorn was planned to be in Jeri-MAX PMX Season 2, but Sakoda cancelled it and hired Matt as well as Caylen Rogers and Steven Spriter. Matt Eichorn made his Jeri-MAX debut by defeating Steven Spriter but lost on the next show to Caylen Rogers. Soon after that, Eichorn became one half of the Jeri-MAX VORTEX announce team along with Johnny. At Jeri-MAX Ooze 2011, Eichorn defeated Spriter, Rogers, and Mongo McMichael to capture the Jeri-MAX Hardcore Championship. After losing in the finals of a Tag Team tournament with Caylen Rogers, Eichorn would go on to lose the Hardcore Championship to Rogers at The All-American American Bash. On Episode 36, angered both by the constant harassment from Linda McSeven and the presence of El Jefe, Eichorn proceeded to cut a promo on him. Eichorn explained that ever since Jefe rose to superstardom in CAW, people have called him a "Jefe Ripoff" and are always comparing him to the Colossal Cuban. Eichorn would go on to challenge Jefe to a match at the Spiral Rumble to decide who the better man was but Jefe declined, fearing another match could jeopardize his chances in the Rumble Match later on. Instead, Jefe delayed the challenge up until Jeri-MAX JeriMania II: The Quickening, provided that neither man win the Spiral Rumble Match, which wound up happening. On episode 40 of VORTEX, Matt Eichorn would take his frustrations out on El Jefe, who had just lost to Evan Redcourne, with a series of Mandible Tree Branches and Unhawiian Nightmares. At Jeri-MAX Horizon, Eichorn failed to reclaim the Hardcore Championship, being the last man eliminated in a 4-way match to fill the vacant title which was won by Winter Bradleys. Previous Vivianverse Leagues World Wide Championship Wrestling (2010) On WWCW's 2nd CPV of the Year "Night Of Retribution" Matt Eichorn plotted to take out Suspect & Eddie Domainian with his minions Sid Vicious & Kurt Angle. After he said that David Del Rio came to tell Eichorn to not show his face in WWCW anymore or they will have some problems. After Night Of Retribution Matt Eichorn called out David Del Rio but instead of David Del Rio coming out Suspect & Eddie Domainian came out to inform Matt that they were gonna be in a 6-Man Tag Team Match which includes (Matt Eichorn, Sid Vicious & Kurt Angle vs Suspect, Eddie Domainian & Eliminator). Suspect and his team would pick up a win after Eliminator chokeslammed Sid Vicious. Suspect and Eichorn faced off at WWCW's biggest mega event, Xtravaganza III, where Eichorn would beat Suspect in a Hell In A Cell match. The league would later close. Superstar Development Alliance (2010) Matt Eichorn would be one of the first stars who took part in the promotions first matches. He and Jason Matthews would take on the SDA Mentors, Mike Quackenbush and Claudio Castagonoli, losing after Matthews tapped out to the CHIKARA special by Quackenbush. Matt Eichorn would then win the right to face Quackenbush after defeating Kosmo Thomas, Spitfire and Gigglechopz in a 4 Way Dance. Eichorn would be defeated by Quackenbush, however. Quackenbush offered Eichorn a chance to go under his wing, but Eichorn flat out refused. Eichorn would leave SDA after a change in the rules of SDA meant that his OLW contract made his ineligible to compete in SDA. NAW South/Outer Limit Wrestling (2010) Matt Eichorn debuted in NAW under the name The Kishi, where he was disguised as Rikishi with a blue and black mask on. He defeated Sonic the Hedgehog in the first NAW South Webmatch to win the NAW Television Championship, after the match The Kishi would call on 2 other men where they would perform a Too Cool like Dance Routine. On the following Showdown he would face Ken Kennedy for the Television Championship where the stakes were higher. If The Kishi were to win then Ken Kennedy would have to dance with him in a bathing suit, and if Ken Kennedy were to win he would regain a NAW Contract and The Kishi would have to unmask. Fortunately for The Kishi he was able to defeat Kennedy and retain his dignity. Several episodes after that The Kishi would have to team up with Dean Malenko to face off against Jack Swagger and Waluigi in a winning effort. At NAW South Timeless Turmoil he would face Shawn Michaels for the TV Championship, but he would retain his title and his undefeated streak. After this he would team up with Waluigi in a winning effort against TRS and Steve Blackman. At NAW Anarchy Anniversary 2010 The Kishi would come out to the ring after Biff Andreas had defeated Jerry Atric to become the No. 1 Contender to The Kishi's TV Title. He would attack Andreas and then have a stare down with Jerry Atric who had regained consciousness after the attack. Later on in the evening he would successfully defend his championship against Steve Blackman. He would lose to Biff Andreas on the following episode, thus ending his undefeated streak, only to be saved by Jerry Atric when Biff tried to unmask him. On the webmatch occurring after this he would face off against Super Macho Man and DamaRJ for the TV Championship, where he would be successful in defending it. He would then team up with Jerry Atric to face off against Biff and DamaRJ in a winning effort. At NAW South Violent Encounter, The Kishi would reveal himself to be Matt Eichorn. He lost the title to Jerry Atric after a bout, against Biff and Jerry ,which could be considered the MOTY in NAW. After this NAW would close down and Matt Eichorn would join OLW. On the first episode he would team up with his Damage Gauge partner, Suspect, to face off against Super Macho Man and John Morrison for the OLW Tag Team Championship where they would lose after underhanded tactics by John Morrison. After this, OLW would close down. Previous Non-Vivianverse Leagues HCW (Hardcore CAW Wrestling) (2010) In his debut match at HCW Crashdown, Eichorn defeated then-rival Oshujax, Lino, and Keith Cutler in a Fatal 4 Way to determine who would get a shot at the Hardcore Championship next. On the next LiveWire, Eichorn fought in a losing effort against champion Skull Raider. Eichorn then participated in the "Feast or Fired" Match at Decimation, where Oshujax would win the match. Eichorn received a shot at the Tag Titles for his efforts. His partner was revealed to be The Suspect, thus bringing the Damage Gauge to HCW. They would defeat The Major Players to get the Tag Title briefcase back, but would lose in their Championship Match against Reckless Abandonon the LiveWire before Uprising 2. At Uprising 2, Eichorn failed to score a victory in his match against Sylas Marx and Ethen Lock in the Tag Team Turmoil match, where the winner earned a Tag Team Title match against Reckless Abandon with the partner of their choice. Shortly after this, Eichorn would be released from HCW due to creative differences Special Apperances CAW Clusterfuck Eichorn would enter at no.44, eliminating Lemarcus Carter and Mr.MITB. He would then shockingly be eliminated by Suspect, which appeared to be a heel turn. It turned out, however, to be a clever gamble by Damage Gauge, as Eichorn would distract El Jefe, who was then eliminated by Suspect, giving him the win. New Era of Sports Entertainment In NESE territory, Matt Eichorn defeated Bryan Davis for the CAW Young Lions Cup in its first defense. In Wrestling Finishers and Signature Moves *'Unhawaiian Nightmare' (Over the shoulder reverse piledriver) *'Twist of Fat' (Twist of Fate) *'Killshot' (Knockout punch) - Steven Spriter and Oshujax refer to the move as the "Show Killer" *''Mandible Tree Branch'' (Mandible Claw) - Currently used in Jeri-Max as a Finisher *''STO'' *''Just the Beginning (Russian Legsweep) Championships and Accomplishments *'DCO (WEDF) ' **DCO Tag Team Championship (x1) - with Suspect *'New Age Wrestling ' **NAW Intercontinental Championship (x1) ('Current') **NAW Television Championship (x1) **NAW Hardcore Championship (x1) *'Jeri-MAX' **Jeri-MAX Hardcore Champion (x1) *'It's Walleh Time ' **IWT Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (x28) **IWT Legends Tag Team Championship (x4) - with John Blud (2), Evan O'Shea(1), Oshujax(1) , Danny Jackpot(1) and Suspect (1). Also held by himself at one point. **'2010 Superstar of The Year Award''' **'2010 Best Foreign Superstar' *'World CAW Wrestling' **WCW Intercontinental Champion (x1) **WCW World Tag Team Championships (x1) - with Suspect *'Wrestling Entertainment Dynasty Federation' **WEDF Television Championship (x1) **WEDF United States Championship (x1) (Current) **WEDF Hardcore Championship (x3) **WEDF World Tag Team Championships (x1) - with Suspect *'Fat Niggers Wrestling' **FNW Championship (x3) **FNW Tag Team championship (1x) *'Outer Limit Wrestling' **3x OLW Hardcore Championship *'Other Accomplisments' **1x CAW Champion of Champions **CAW Young Lions Cup I holder **The Vivianverse ranked him #'21' of the best 50 singles wrestlers in the The Vivianverse Top 50 in July 2011 Category:WEDF Category:WEDF DCO Category:NAW Category:IWT Category:Jeri-Max Category:WCW Category:Commentator Category:2010 Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 July Vivianverse Top 50 Category:2011 December Vivianverse Top 50